


Darling, You Are the Only Exception

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am in love with my best friend, my only exception."</p><p>References to Season 1 Episode "Laryngitis" and Season 2 Episode "Silly Love Songs".</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the song or Sex and the City: The Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, You Are the Only Exception

I don't know exactly when Mercedes became more than my best friend, but I do know when I fell in love with her. I don't remember the exact moment, but I do remember what song led to my, rather sudden, epiphany.

Everyone thought I was capital G gay, but really I was just like them. I was, at the time, confused and having a sexuality crisis. After singing Mellancamp's "Pink Houses" and that make-out debacle with Brittany, I realized that if I was actually interested in girls, then they were certainly not dumb blondes.

It was the strangest thing. While making-out with Brittany, I thought of Mercedes and how I really wanted to be making-out with her. So, after breaking up with Brittany and fixing things with my dad, I planned how and when to tell Mercedes about my feelings.

My chance came the next week during Glee.

"Mr. Schue?" I asked. "I have something."

"Go ahead, Kurt," He answered.

I walked down the risers and faced the group. My eyes sought out Mercedes and I smiled.

"This is to someone very close to my heart."

 _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

 _and curse at the wind._

 _He broke his own heart and I watched_

 _as he tried to reassemble it._

 _And my momma swore_

 _that she would never let herself forget._

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

 _But darling,_

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

I looked to Mercedes when, suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I am in love with my best friend, my only exception.

 _Maybe I know somewhere_

 _deep in my soul_

 _that love never lasts._

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _to make it alone._

 _Or keep a straight face._

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _keeping a comfortable distance._

 _And up until now I've sworn to myself_

 _that I'm content with loneliness._

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

 _Well you are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

Realizing this encouraged me to put more emotion into the final verse and ending.

 _I've got a tight grip on reality,_

 _but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

 _I know you're leaving in the morning_

 _when you wake up._

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _And I'm on my way to believing._

 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Everyone applauded my performance. Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Tina had this knowing sparkle in their eyes that I noticed as I walked to the back row and took hold of Mercedes' hands. I knew that it was now or never. It was time to tell Mercedes how I felt.

Looking into her eyes, I could see the unshed tears. I could also see the unadulterated love she held for me. I leaned forward, connecting my lips to hers. I conveyed everything I felt for her and saw fireworks going off behind my eyelids. It was exhilarating.

I pulled back.

"I love you Mercedes, my only exception."

This time, it was her who leaned forward and kissed me.

"Love you too, Kurt."

I knew in that moment that no matter what happened, Mercedes and I had an everlasting love. Like Louise said in Sex and the City: The Movie, "Love is the thing, you know."

We both knew it couldn't be more true.


End file.
